Before The Fall
by Dawn of Dusk
Summary: Mia calls Phoenix the night before she dies. Written for the Kink Meme.


September 4th, 2016  
11:36 PM

Phoenix had been in bed asleep when he received the call from Mia. He felt around his bedside table for his cell phone. He found it and answered it on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Phoenix?" Mia's voice said on the other line. She sounded… strained. Phoenix shot up in bed.

"Chief? W-what is it? Are you okay?" Phoenix asked, suddenly worried.

Mia sighed. "I'm fine. I… I just feel lonely right now," she said sadly, "Did I wake you?"

"No… not at all…" Phoenix lied, "Uh… do you need me to come over?"

For a moment, there was silence on Mia's line. Then… "I'd like that…" she said quietly. Phoenix didn't need another word. He quickly got up and got dressed.

"I'll be over in about twenty minutes, okay?" he said reassuringly.

Another moment of silence. "… Thank you, Phoenix. I'm sorry to impose on you like this."

Phoenix shook his head before realizing Mia couldn't see it. "No, it's alright. I wasn't doing anything else, anyway. I'll see you in a little bit."

"… Thank you." Then, the sound of the dial tone. Phoenix left his small apartment and walked outside. Thankfully, Mia's apartment was only a fifteen minute walk from his. While walking, Phoenix found himself lost in thought and worry. Was Mia okay? What caused her to suddenly call him up in the middle of the night? Not that he minded, of course. He'd do just about anything for her. It was no secret that he was just a little bit smitten with his boss. Okay, maybe more than just a little.

It wasn't long before he looked up and found himself at the door to Mia's apartment complex. He dialed in her apartment number and waited for her to buzz him in. He opened the door when the tell-tale mechanical tone told him it was unlocked.

He entered the elevator and pushed the button for her floor. To him, the elevator couldn't be any slower. He wanted to be there with her right now, to make sure she was alright.

When the elevator finally opened after its agonizingly slow ascent, he all but ran to her apartment. He knocked on the door, and when he didn't get an answer, he tried the doorknob. To his surprise, it was unlocked.

"Chief?" he called hesitantly into her apartment, "Mia? Are you there? Are you okay?"

"Come in, Phoenix," Mia's voice sounded from another room, "And lock the door behind you, please. I don't want… I don't want anyone breaking in." Once again, her voice had a… strained quality to it, like it was about to break any second.

He did as she told him, and looked around her apartment. Before tonight, he had been there a grand total of twice. Both times, he had been impressed by how neat it was. Now, it was still neat, but a few things looked out of place. There were a few things strewn out in the living room. He glanced at the table in front of her television and noticed a few empty half-pint ice cream containers. Upon closer inspection, the ice cream appeared to be coffee flavored.

"Mia? Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm in my bedroom. Please, come in," she said. He slowly entered her bedroom. Mia was curled up in her bed, staring at the wall. One look at her face told Phoenix she had been crying. A lot. He rushed to her side at once.

"Chief!" he exclaimed. He knelt down at the side of her bed and hesitantly brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

She smiled shakily at him. "Hello, Phoenix," she said, sniffling. Phoenix's heart nearly broke at the sight of her so sad like this. He wanted to do anything to cheer her up, to see her smile again.

"Mia, what happened? Are you hurt?" he asked, panicked.

Mia shifted in the bed. "No, I'm not hurt… in the physical sense, at least…" she trailed off, staring at the wall behind Phoenix's head.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked, confused.

Mia sighed. She looked like she was about to cry again. The sight almost made Phoenix want to cry himself. To see his beloved Chief in so much pain…

"It's a long story, Phoenix. And I'm not sure I want to talk about it right now…" she said, wiping away a tear that had formed.

Phoenix nodded. "It's okay. I understand. Do you… do you need anything?" he asked.

For a moment, Mia looked contemplative, like she was pondering whether to do something or not. Finally, she spoke. "… Could you stay a little longer? I… I just need some company right now." She shifted over a little in the bed and gestured for him to lie down next to her. Phoenix did so and carefully wrapped an arm around her small waist.

"T-thank you, Phoenix," she said, moving a little so he could get comfortable.

"It's no problem," he replied, trying to will away the blush on his face. This was about her, not him. They laid there in silence for a few minutes before Mia suddenly spoke up.

"It was about four years ago… I lost someone close to me. In fact, it was four years a week ago. And now every year around this time, I just… I feel so lonely…" she said, beginning to cry again. She felt horrible; she was normally stronger-willed than this, and she also felt guilty for waking up Phoenix in the middle of the night just so she could have someone to talk to.

Phoenix picked up a box of tissues from the night stand and quietly wiped away her tears. Mia smiled a little at this. "It's okay to cry, Mia. And it's okay to miss someone," he said, gently stroking her hair.

They laid there again in silence, just listening to one another's breathing. Mia had stopped crying and now looked more peaceful.

"You haven't met my sister Maya yet, have you?" Mia asked, out of the blue. Phoenix shifted a little to get a better look at her face.

"No, but you've told me a lot about her," he said.

Mia moved into a more comfortable position. "She's coming into town tomorrow, actually. I was thinking that the three of us could go out to dinner together."

"That sounds great. I'd love to. Where are we eating?" he asked.

"We're going to that burger place down the road at seven tomorrow. Maya loves burgers," she said, yawning.

Phoenix smiled. "I'm looking forward to it, Chief."

"… Good…" Mia said sleepily. She looked like she was about to drift off. Phoenix made a move as if to get up, but Mia laced an arm around his waist and pulled him back against her. "No… stay…" she said. Phoenix was more than happy to oblige. He snuggled in a little closer to Mia and kissed her forehead softly.

"Good night, Chief," he murmured. His only response was the soft sound of Mia's breathing. She was already fast asleep, a small smile on her face. "I love you…"

And there they stayed for the night next to each other, basking in each other's company. Phoenix had never been more content in his life. Even if it was just friendly comfort, he was there, lying next to his beloved Chief. There was nothing more in the world he could ask for that night. He drifted off in mix of complete bliss, happiness, and love, snuggled up against Mia's side.

Mia Fey died the next day.


End file.
